villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:AustinDR/Scariest Villains
So, decided to do something else for the upcoming Halloween season. 1) The Lich (Adventure Time): I remember a time when Adventure Time was just a zany show with no real conflict. Then enter the Lich. The Lich is an ancient, evil, undead sorcerer whose only goal in life is not only to kill all life in Ooo, but the multiverse as a whole. After getting freed from his amber prison, the Lich tries to reclaim his power, and when his original body is destroyed by Finn, he takes possession of Princess Bubblegum and tries to use her body to complete his self-given purpose. Afterwards, he returns again and again causing trouble for the Land of Ooo. Whether it be murdering someone and taking their corpse, or murdering a cosmic being in order to break out several cosmic criminals to lead them in wiping out worlds one after the other, the Lich permanently altered Adventure Time with his presence. 2) Nyarlathotep (Cthulhu Mythos): The Crawling Chaos who serves as the herald of Azathoth (the Blind Idiot God) with thousands of avatars and functions as the mind and soul of the Outer Gods. What makes Nyarlathotep bad is that unlike the other cosmic horrors, not only is he aware of humanity, but delights in exerting his power over mankind. Whether it be forcing people into worshiping him or causing mass death, Nyarlathotep is said to have the power to destroy the Earth at any time, but chooses not to because of his endless delight at tormenting mankind. 3) Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls): Despite seeming harmless, Bill is actually a psychotic dream demon - well that’s actually more of just a template Hirsch gave Bill; in truth, Bill’s more close to being an eldritch abomination. What makes Bill disturbing to me is his sense of humor. One of the first things he does upon being summoned to Gravity Falls is telepathically pulling a deer’s teeth out of its mouth before putting them back in for no other reason than because he could. Or there was that time he offered Dipper an eternally screaming head. That’s not even getting into his plan of merging the Nightmare Realm with the Earth which would cause an apocalypse of which Bill views as “fun.” He even destroyed his own dimension before setting his eye on the Earth. 4) The Joker (Batman: The Animated Series): What makes the Joker a terrifying force is his unpredictability. In one episode he’d try to bomb a kid’s birthday party. In another, he’d try to copyright his own brand of fish. Or then in another, he’s releasing Joker Venom on civilians. By far the worst of his actions is in Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker where he kidnaps Robin and severely tortures him until his mind broke and he fashioned himself after him. 5) Satou Matsuzaka (Happy Sugar Life): A recent anime that I am watching that will soon be completing its run, Satou appears to be a normal high school girl who is popular and sought out by the male student body. However, this is actually a façade; what lies underneath is a mentally disturbed young lady who is obsessed with a young girl named Shio Kobe who she found in the street one day after her mother abandoned her. While the relationship itself is nonsexual (it is still disturbing per of course), Satou proves to be possibly even worse than some yanderes like Yuno Gasai of Future Diary. While Satou would resort to murder as the final option, she uses blackmail, threats, and manipulation to get what she wants. To describe her, she is almost like Patrick Bateman from American Psycho in that like him, she tries to be a normal person, but is truly depraved at the core. The fact that she views nearly everyone around her - aside from Shio - as pawns at best is disturbing. But this segues into… 6) Satou’s Aunt: Honestly, I do kind of like her character because of how darkly hilarious she is. Aside from this, Satou’s Aunt is a psychotic sadomasochist who derives pleasure from getting beaten, so much so she has several bandages around her body, and is largely to blame for Satou’s sociopathic traits. The most disturbing part of the anime is where she forces herself on a police officer and tries to nudge him into hitting her, claiming that it would make him “feel better." 7) HIM and Dick Hardly (The Powerpuff Girls): For starters, let’s start with HIM. HIM in short is a stand-in for the Devil (with HIM standing for His Infernal Majesty). HIM is an androgynous figure who embodies all evil in the show. He is some weird devil man in a lady’s jacket and crablike claws. HIM speaks in a tone of voice ranging from soft as a whisper to thunderous whenever he became enraged. What made HIM stand out in comparison to his fellow rogues gallery is that instead of desiring money or world domination, HIM’s primary motivation is to break the Powerpuff Girls for no other reason than because he is EVIL. Dick Hardly is a minor villain, but stands out as one of the most evil characters in the series, maybe more so than HIM himself. What makes Hardly disturbing is that he is a very realistic form of horror. I can easily see someone being so greedy that they’d be willing to use unethical methods to get their due. He tricks the girls into giving him some of the Chemical X which he uses to create knock offs of the girls that easily fall apart. He orders a perfect replica of Buttercup melted down for its excess amount of Chemical X. He transforms into a literal monster by ingesting a vault of Chemical X and slowly kills the girls by draining them of their Chemical X. 8) Almost all of the villains from Courage the Cowardly Dog. This show was notorious for some of its disturbing antagonists. There’s Katz who is a serial killer who uses fake businesses to lure in victims before killing them. Fusili is a traveling crocodile who transforms his victims into lifeless puppets he could play with; Mad Dog is a realistic representation of a domestic abuser who threatens Bunny to keep her in line. The list goes on. 9) Aku (Samurai Jack): While comedic, Aku is actually a sociopathic, demonic overlord who commits genocides, mass murders, slavery, and commits horrible acts because it’s in his nature to do so…even when it is not productive to his schemes at all. He also has a memorable, yet horrific, physical appearance that is admittedly not as terrifying as it was back when I watched the show as a young one. 10) The Teachers from Don’t Hug Me I’m Scared. As the series escalated, the teachers progressively got worse. To me, the most disturbing of the teachers were certainly the Healthy Band from DHMIS 5. They have cans pull out the Duck Puppet’s innards, and they trick the Yellow Guy into eating his friend. 11) IT (Stephen King): An ancient, evil being from before the beginning of time who feasts on the children of Derry for every 27 years. IT takes the form of whatever his victims are afraid of, his most favorite form being Pennywise the Dancing Clown. 12) The Lord Commander (Final Space): Originally a member of the Infinity Guard named Jack, exposure from energy from the titular Final Space transformed him into a power-hungry sociopathic overlord who is willing to end all of existence just for godhood. 13) Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!): Say it with me…Just Monika. 14) The Beldam (Coraline): A wicked temptress also going by the name “the Other Mother,” spies on children who have unhappy existences, and she arranges her world in a way to meet their deepest desires. Whenever she gave them the option of staying in her world forever, she sews buttons over their eyes and rips out their souls to feed on them. She had done this to 3 kids, and intends on repeating the process on young Coraline. The book makes her even worse; she apparently has her own mother buried alive, and tentatively puts her back into her grave if she tried to escape it. 15) Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender): After considering her father or Koh, to me, Azula is intimidating because of how manipulative she was, and she always seemed to be one step ahead of the heroes. Not to mention her…mental breakdown in the finale. 16) Kyubey (Puella Magi Madoka Magica): Fuck this little feline bastard. He grants wishes to young girls as long as they agreed to become magical girls. While his plan was to stave off the entropy, that plan would really only benefit the Incubators, but screw all other lifeforms over. That’s not even getting into the movie where he tried to reestablish the old system because he thought the current one wasn’t efficient enough. 17) Michael Myers (Halloween): The Bogeyman. The Shape. What made him scary in the first film was the ambiguity on whether he was an ordinary - but slightly overpowered - man, or if he was really the manifestation of pure evil walking on two legs. He is relentless in his attempts of killing off the remainders of his family. 18) Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street): A child killer in life becoming a nigh-powerful demon who invades the dreams of his victims? Oh, yes. 19) Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback of Notre Dame): A realistic genocidal bigot who is as close to a genuine rapist you could ever see in a Disney production. 20) The Beast (Over the Garden Wall): Drives his victims to despair after which they are transformed into Edelwood trees and harvested so that the Beast could replenish his lantern and keep himself alive another day. Given the Divine Comedy motifs from the miniseries, the Beast is a stand-in for the Big D himself. 21) Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?): Remember me, reader, when I traumatized your childhood!? I looked….JUST….LIKE…..THISSSSSSSS!!!!!! 22) Thrax (Osmosis Jones): A serial killer in the form of a deadly virus. Thrax is so self-absorbed, he wants to have his own chapter in the medical books. He keeps parts of his victims’ DNA as twisted souvenirs – his favorite one being from a little girl who didn’t wash her hands. He attempts to speed up the rate at which he could kill his hosts, and when it came down to him believing he had the high ground, he brags that he’d go after Frank’s daughter next. 23) Salem (RWBY): Looks like a pale, walking corpse with black veins. Controls abominations that feed off of negative energy. And has a deep history with Ozpin that is thus far unknown. 24) The SQUIP (Be More Chill): A supercomputer in the shape of a pill that upon ingesting, automatically hooks up to your brain. The SQUIP at first merely bullies Jeremy Heere by making him repeat horrible stuff about himself, shocks him, and in one of the worst moments of the play, the SQUIP tries to have a SQUIPped popular girl have sex with Jeremy against his will. So, yes, attempted rape by proxy. 25) Princess Mombi (Return to Oz): In this unofficial sequel to the classic film, Princess Mombi takes the heads of women she saw as pretty, and attempts to keep Dorothy locked away until her head was ripe for the taking. 26) White Diamond (Steven Universe): She finally makes her appearance, and she proves to be terrifying without really doing much. She stands hauntingly still like a statue, has a serene way of speaking, and she considers the thousand year war that shattered several gems on either side as a mere game. 27) Evil Entity (Scooby-Doo!: Mystery Incorporated): In this darker and edgier incarnation of the Hana-Barbara cartoon, the Evil Entity as an evil member of a group of peaceful aliens known as the Annuaki, and was sealed away by them. He had manipulated several people throughout his immortal life, causing mass death and despair, culminating in his release in the finale where he quickly proceeds to devour everything in Crystal Cove, stating that once he’s done with the Earth, he’d travel throughout the cosmos, feasting until everything was wiped clean. 28) Junko Enoshima (Dangan Ronopa): Need I say more? 29) Shion Sonozaki (When They Cry): One of the things that drew me to Higurashi was of course this psychotic yandere. The scene where she bludgeons Satoko to death whilst the young girl was crucified is the most infamous scene from the anime that still greatly disturbs me whenever I rewartch it. 30) Kilgrave (Jessica Jones): Kilgrave is the result of what would happen if a person had the ability to make someone do whatever just by speaking with them. Kilgrave is one of my favorite baddies of the Marvel Cinematic Universe with David Tennant doing a fantastic job portraying this warped psychopath. The fact that he deliberately tries to justify his own actions by claiming that she wasn’t physically performing the action speaks volumes on his “never at fault” mindset. 31) Thanos (Marvel Cinematic Universe): After years of build up, Thanos proves to be a formidable foe who could easily go to town on the Hulk with just his natural strength. What makes him scary is that rather than being evil for the sake of it, Thanos legitimately believes that he is in the right. He has very humanistic emotions rather than having a skewered alien moral compass, and he won at the end. 32) Dr. Robotnik (Sonic SatAM): A darker incarnation of the normally bumbling Dr. Robotnik, Julian succeeds at taking over Mobotropolis and converts many of the Mobians into his robotic slaves. These poor creatures would be aware of what had happened to them, but they would be powerless to do anything about it. 33) Grings Kodai (Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions): Probably one of the more evil villains of the franchise, Kodai is a corrupt businessman who was responsible for destroying his region’s vegetation when he acquired the Time Ripple 20 years ago. He is willing to electrocute a fucking child Pokémon to near-death, and states that he got a thrill from it. 34) Eric Cartman (South Park): What is there to say about him? He tries to commit genocide on the non-gingers in South Park. He used Cthulhu to kill several people. And his worst crosser is feeding a bully his own parents by putting their flesh into chili. (More to come.) Category:Blog posts